


One Shot - Tuck

by GingerHeart



Category: This Means War (2012), Tuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as posting a caption on a picture then it just led to adding on to the story for do-as-youre-told. hehehehe...<br/>It all started because of a discussion about those lovely marshmallow lips of Tom's<br/>Anyway, this was written in like 15 minutes.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot - Tuck

Those soft and pillow like lips possessing yours as he guides you gently on the couch. You grasp his shoulders as you need something to hold on to because your head is swimming. His body pinning yours down but you don’t mind. You like feeling his broad chest against yours, the heat radiating between the both of you. He moans softly against your lips, his hot breath causing you to shiver. You slide your legs up and wrap them around him, pulling him closer to you. He gently slides his tongue in your mouth, tasting you, a slow and steady twirling with yours. Every thought leaves your mind except this, this absolute perfect, hot, and steamy kiss from him. His mouth pleading with yours.

You slide your hands up around his neck, twining your fingers in his hair. He leans his head down, placing his lips softly on your neck kissing up to your ear. The feel of the slight hint of stubble making the tiny hairs on the back of your neck stand up. The burning in your stomach becoming hotter as you feel yourself become moist between your legs. He gently nibbles on your ear lobe, placing his mouth against your ear whispering “Darling, I want you. I want to feel you..”

You turn your head and greedily find his mouth, smashing your lips down on his. You arch your back and lift your hips, feeling his readiness for you. You rub against him, the friction almost sending you over the edge. You bite down on his bottom lip, causing him to growl. He props up slightly, and you feel his hands against you legs, gently tugging on the fabric of your dress, pulling it up. He pulls it up over your head, slinging it to the floor. You reach up and fumble with the buttons on his blue shirt, sliding your hand inside and running them across his chest. Sliding it off his shoulders and arms, tossing it. You raise your head up, kissing his chest, tracing his tattoos with your lips and tongue. He threads his fingers into your hair, gently tugging. You slide your hand down, grasping him on the outside of his pants, feeling his hardness in your hands. You unbutton and unzip his pants, sliding your hand down inside, rubbing your thumb gently over the top of his shaft, feeling the slickness on your fingers. He moans your name as you help him slide his pants and underwear down. He quickly jerks your panties down. He leans down, both of you staring hungrily into each others eyes. You feel yourself panting at the anticipation of him being inside of you, filling you.

He places his hand on your legs, gently spreading them apart. He slowly enters you, and you place your feet on the couch, lifting yourself off to adjust to the fullness of him. He moves in and out of you slowly, leaning down to kiss you as you moan against his mouth. The slow pace is almost torture as you feel the burn building and he, being in tune with your body, stops you each time before you can come. “Oh damnit, I…..” you moan  
”You what love….hmmmm” his voice deep and husky.

You close your eyes, the feel of him moving in and out of you bringing you closer. You arch your hips and he picks up the pace, his hands finding the flesh of your hips, digging in. As you come, you rake your fingernails across his back, crying out his name over and over. His fingers dig into your hips harder, surely leaving bruises. You lift your head to kiss his shoulder as he slides his hand around your back. He begins thrusting harder and deeper. You squeeze your thighs against him, the sensation causing his body to tremble as he feels you with his seed, moaning your name against your ear. Spent, he lies on top of you, his breathing ragged and the slickness of sweat from his chest on yours. You don’t mind because being this close to him is about as perfect as it can get. You ruffle his hair and pull him closer to you. He softly kisses your chest, turning his head to the side. You can feel his breathing become softer and more even. You lie there, smiling as you drift off to sleep.


End file.
